


Sticky Coloured Dots.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge on the theme of love... without *ever* using the word "love".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticky Coloured Dots.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge on the theme of love... without *ever* using the word "love".

Everyone in CID knew when DI Tyler got put onto a good case. They knew that when he began creating folders to put statements in he was gearing himself up for a long haul. They wondered about the sticky coloured dots that were used, but didn’t dare ask in case they didn’t understand the answer. Carling sneered that the Boss liked to sleep with the paperwork, but that would imply that Tyler slept at all on a difficult case. He was like a man possessed and he had only one aim -- to make a collar.

And to make it his.


End file.
